


Veronica

by helene87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helene87/pseuds/helene87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started to push the heels off with his feet and unbutton the blouse he had on when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up in the mirror and saw Harry standing behind him.<br/>“Don’t! Leave everything on,” Harry said with a dirty smirk on his face and then moved forward putting his big hands on Zayn’s skirt covered hips. “You look so hot,” he whispered in Zayn’s ear, making Zayn’s skin prickle with goosebumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veronica

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing, hopefully you enjoy.
> 
> Set during the filming of Best Song Ever video shoot.

Zayn & Harry had just finished shooting their part for the video and Zayn was now allowed to take his costume off, so he made his way to the dressing room. A few people had teased him saying that he had drawn the short straw, the sexy secretary, but he really didn’t think that was true. He was looking at himself in the mirror and had to admit he did look hot as a woman, though the high heels were killing him and he would be very glad to take them off. He really had a new found respect for women. How in the world did they manage to walk in these things?

He started to push the heels off with his feet and unbutton the blouse he had on when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up in the mirror and saw Harry standing behind him.

“Don’t! Leave everything on,” Harry said with a dirty smirk on his face and then moved forward putting his big hands on Zayn’s skirt covered hips. “You look so hot,” he whispered in Zayn’s ear, making Zayn’s skin prickle with goosebumps.

He shouldn’t have been surprised. During the shoot Zayn had really enjoyed playing the part of the sexy secretary, and just maybe he had spent the day outrageously flirting with all the boys especially Harry. And just maybe he had taken it one step further by teasing Harry relentlessly grinding up against him and mindlessly ever so slightly touching his skin with his fingers and just maybe he had felt how that had effected Harry.

Zayn let go of the button on the blouse he was wearing and moved his hands down by his side while slipping his feet back into the shoes that he had already discarded, never taking his eyes off Harry’s face, looking him straight in his eyes. He was still slightly shorter than Harry even in the impossibly high heels that were now back on his feet.

Harry moved his head towards Zayn’s neck and started to gently kiss and lick the exposed skin from the bottom of his neck moving his lips upwards to his jawline making Zayn hold his breath the whole time. He could feel his body start to react in a way he really hadn’t expected, desperately trying not to moan out loud but Harry looked up towards the mirror catching Zayn’s eyes and smiled broadly. He could tell that he knew how he was making Zayn feel and Zayn felt betrayed by his body.

Harry moved his hands up the front of Zayn’s body reaching the fake breasts he was wearing and started to gently caress them while pressing his body against him, pushing his crotch against Zayn’s backside still kissing his neck. Zayn could feel that Harry was starting to get hard which only made his own body react even more, making it even more difficult to hold in his moans, trying to keep his breathing steady.

When they had all been younger, back in the X Factor days and during the first couple of tours, when they had all been desperate and horny young teenagers, they had wanked off in front of each other (there really wasn’t any privacy back then and there had been the competitions to see who could last the longest) and even wanked each other off (they were really only pushing the boundaries daring each other that bit further), kissing each other had also been quite okay. It had all been okay until they had played the final game, the game when they all had felt they had crossed the line of what was “normal” behaviour for a band. They had all agreed that they would never do those things again, that they would behave like normal grownups. They weren’t sixteen, seventeen or eighteen anymore; they really did need to grow up. Since then, none of them had touched each other, not in a sexual way. Not until now.

Harry turned Zayn around to face him, pressing his body hard up against him, his lips searching out Zayn’s brushing against them very lightly. He pulled back meeting his eyes and smiled. Harry really was gorgeous and when he smiled the room just lit up. He moved forward and kissed him again. The kiss started off so sweetly and gently but soon they were breathing more heavily. Harry pushing his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, exploring; Zayn opening up for him and responding. Their kissing became more urgent, with tongues entwining, searching each other out, discovering each other, exploring each other’s mouth. Both Harry and Zayn could feel themselves harden even more as they both clung to each other hands roaming over clothes that covered skin becoming more and more desperate. All they were doing was kissing, pressing their bodies hard against each other but they were both breathless, wanting so much more; needing so much more.

Harry moved his hands down over Zayn’s arse, squeezing him and then moving his hands down further as he started to lift up the skirt that Zayn was still wearing. After hitching up his skirt, Harry’s hands moved back down to Zayn’s backside which was still covered in a pair of soft lacy knickers and then was lifting him up as Zayn wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his neck, not once breaking their kiss. Juggling Zayn on one of his legs, Harry used one of his hands to move the lacy undies to one side exposing one of Zayn’s butt cheeks and his crack. Harry pulled away from Zayn’s mouth, flashing a great big smile and then stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and slicked them up with his spit.

He went back to kissing Zayn while he moved his slicked up fingers back down to Zayn’s arse. The hand that had pulled his panties to one side had also spread Zayn’s butt cheek so that Harry could trace his spit slicked fingers down to his puckered hole. He grazed his finger across it, circling and then ever so slightly nudging his finger against it making Zayn gasp into Harry’s mouth and his hole clench. Zayn could feel himself get even harder and then he felt it as Harry was sliding the finger in to the first knuckle. Harry broke their kiss, looking at Zayn, looking for reassurance that this is what they both wanted and needed.

Zayn sighed and pressed his forehead against Harry’s, whispering “please don’t stop, keep going.” Harry moved his finger in more, going painstakingly slow, trying to be gentle, not wanting to hurt Zayn. He continued until his finger all was the way in and then began to slowly slide it in and out eventually picking up speed while their mouths and tongues entangled and their breaths were stuttered. Zayn pulled away and looked into Harry’s beautiful eyes. “I’m not going to break you know, Harry”, he said softly to him. Harry laughed shyly and then slipped in the second finger, dragging a filthy moan out of Zayn’s mouth. Harry smashed his lips against Zayn’s mouth while continuing to pump two fingers into him. He could feel his arms and legs starting to shake from trying to hold Zayn up in this position.

Harry broke off their kiss and looked at Zayn, “I want to see your beautiful lips around my cock, please baby. I want to see you down on your knees between my legs taking me into your mouth.” His voice was low, deep and so sexy, how could Zayn possibly say no. He nodded against Harry’s forehead and Harry tried to gently pull his fingers out, Zayn whimpering slightly as he lowered his legs back onto the ground.

Harry moved away, heading towards the door, locking it and then moving to the couch where he sat down after unzipping his jeans and pulling out his hard leaking cock. The last thing they wanted was for someone to walk in on them while they were doing this. Zayn got down on his knees in front of Harry and used his hand to hold onto the base of Harry’s cock. He licked around the head, licking the slit that had pre-come already oozing out. He licked a line on the underside along the vein from the base back up to his leaking head, before moving his lips around Harry’s cock, sliding down the length of it to meet his hand.

He had only ever done this twice before and both times had been with Louis while they were both high and completely off their faces so he was in no way an expert. But he did what he did those other times and just tried to do what he liked having done to himself and taking his cues from the way Harry was breathing and moaning and cursing. He bobbed his head up and down remembering to keep his teeth covered, using his tongue and the suction of his mouth. Harry’s hands were resting on Zayn’s head, trying his best not to buck up into his mouth but he had absolutely no control over the moans and curses that were coming out of his mouth.

“You should see how beautiful you look with my cock in your mouth, down on your knees,” Harry said to Zayn breathlessly, running his hands through his wig and down along his cheeks and jawline. Zayn moaned sending vibrations through Harry’s cock. Zayn suddenly felt he could do things as Veronica with Harry that he would never do as Zayn, and if in this moment he could pretend and have it all feel as good as this did right now, he was going with it. He knew it was probably the only reason why Harry was doing what he was doing, so why not. Knew that Harry was looking at him as Veronica not Zayn but he was fine with that. Harry, to be truthful, didn’t really think any of it through. All he knew was that Zayn as Veronica was so hot and all this felt amazing so why not go with it. After all he was the one that started this.

Zayn pulled his mouth off, licking up the underside of Harry’s cock up to the tip, placing a kiss there before wrapping his lips around his head and plunging back down, trying to go deeper. Zayn continued trying to take the full length of Harry but my god the man was well endowed and he kept gagging no matter how hard he tried to relax his throat and work through it. So he used his hand to make up for the parts he couldn’t take into his mouth.

After a few more minutes Harry pulled Zayn off his cock, he felt close and didn’t want it to end this quickly. Harry tilted Zayn’s face up with his hand under his chin, looking him in his eyes, “I want to fuck you, is that what you want?”

Zayn was breathless, he never thought that he would say yes to this in a million years, but right now that was all he wanted, was to feel Harry inside of him. “Yes, please,” he whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry got up, walked over to his backpack and pulled out some lube and a condom from one of the pockets, throwing them onto the couch. Walking back, he undid his blue shirt pulling it open exposing his chest and stomach, pulled his jeans and boxers down to his calves and sat back down on the couch, pulling a now standing Zayn towards him. Turning him around he lifted up Zayn’s skirt again, undoing the garters at the back; then turning him back to face him, he undid the garters at the front. Harry slowly pulled Zayn’s lacy panties down, over the pantyhose he had on, making him lift each high heeled foot up to completely remove them, throwing them on the floor. Harry hooked the garters back to the pantyhose turning Zayn around to face him, skirt still hitched up exposing Zayn’s extremely hard cock and his arse. Harry put the condom on and then poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and fingers. He slid his slicked up hand over his condom sheathed cock a couple of times, then spread it properly over his fingers.

“Straddle me with your knees either side of my thighs, facing me,” he ordered Zayn. Zayn did as he was told and they kissed each other gently again, both trying to slow things down a little and gain control of themselves. Harry slid his lubed up fingers back along the crease of Zayn’s backside finding his hole again, circling, teasing just a little before plunging two of his fingers straight in, Zayn was still open from Harry’s previous fingering. Sliding and scissoring his fingers into Zayn, Harry started to alter the angle so that every now and then he would hit Zayn’s bundle of nerves making him groan loudly.

The whole time their lips smashed together, desperately mingling their tongues and lips and clashing their teeth together; both breathing heavily, trying so desperately to get even closer to each other, tasting and exploring each other even further. Harry slid in a third finger making Zayn groan even louder, grinding down onto Harry’s neglected and extremely hard cock trying to get Harry’s fingers in further, getting them to hit that glorious spot over and over again. They both felt so desperate and so hard and so very close to the edge.

Harry broke off their kiss, slipping his fingers out of his hole and looked Zayn in his eyes whispering, “I want to fuck you, Veronica”. Zayn whimpered, there was nothing that he wanted more in that moment than to have Harry inside of him, fucking up into him. Zayn nodded and then lifted himself up to hover over Harry’s hard cock which he helped guide into Zayn as he sunk down. Zayn went slowly; he had only ever been fucked once before, again by Louis, that last time when they had played the game for the last time. It was the reason they had stopped playing, they had just gone too far for it to be considered “normal” for some of the others. And since it was all of them or none of them they decided to stop.

Harry and Zayn soon found a rhythm, Zayn sliding down on Harry’s hard cock as Harry thrust up into him with his hands pulling his arse cheeks apart. They found the angle that had Harry hit against Zayn’s prostate making his head spin and body shudder. They kept kissing, trying to anchor themselves, both of them breathless and so close to the edge. Harry used his still slicked up hand to find Zayn’s hard and leaking cock and started sliding up and down his shaft rubbing his thumb over his slit on the up drag and rubbing against the underside of his head while sliding his hand down.

Harry could tell that Zayn wasn’t far off, whispered for Zayn to come while sliding his hand up and over Zayn’s cock head pulling it towards Harry so that when Zayn came it was into Harry’s hand and onto Harry’s stomach, trying not to get any come onto “Veronica’s” outfit. There was no way they could explain why there was come all over the outfit, if that happened.

They could both hear the other boys at the door now. Harry was thankful that he had locked it, but they were knocking after finding they couldn’t get in. Zayn was looking at Harry as he bucked up against his prostate, gliding his hand over the top of Zayn’s cock and then he could feel the warmth spread through his body. He was coming all over Harry’s stomach and chest, Harry feeling Zayn clenching around his cock as the spasms racked his body, finally sending him over the edge and making Harry come hard as well.

They could hear Louis getting angrier because they hadn’t opened the door yet, so they tried to gather themselves. Harry grabbed some tissues from the box on the table next to the couch to clean himself and Zayn up, took off the used condom and put it in the bin with the tissues, threw the lube back into his bag, pulled his pants and boxers up, tucking himself in and fixed up his shirt, while Zayn pulled down his skirt. He was desperately searching for his panties, finally spotting them over near the mirror. There was no way that he could get the lacy panties back on in a reasonable time to let the boys into the dressing room so he just stood there.

Harry looked at Zayn and then he opened the door. Louis barged in first, he and Niall were still in costume so he looked like a sleazy old man when he narrowed his eyes flicking between Harry and Zayn asking them in a huff why it had taken so long to open the door. They all knew, they had heard the noises that Harry and Zayn had made and after the door opened all they had to do was take one look at the pair of them to know that what they had assumed had happened had indeed actually happened.

 

 

Louis was really pissed off, this was his Zayn. How dare Harry do this!! Had they not all agreed that they would never do anything like this again. This was breaking all the rules! How dare they do this! He stood there with his arms crossed glaring at Zayn. He scanned the room, saw Veronica’s lacy panties on the floor and the tissues and used condom in the bin and glared even harder at Harry and Zayn. “I thought that we didn’t do this anymore?” he said in a very tight and angry voice.

Harry smiled shyly at Louis, his cheeks slightly reddening and Zayn was absolutely mortified. Louis had been the first and only guy to fuck him, way back when they had played that game and pushed each other to the complete limit of their boundaries. Actual penetration had only been done by Louis and Zayn and with each other, so Zayn understood why Louis was so angry, he would feel the same if Louis had done what he had done. All he could say in his defence was that it wasn’t Zayn who had done those things with Harry but Veronica. Zayn wasn’t sure what the real difference was or even if it did make a difference, but he felt certain Harry would never have fucked Zayn.

Liam and Niall just looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Harry really wasn’t sure how to make this right, hadn’t really thought this through in any way. He just looked at Louis and then back at Zayn. Zayn wasn’t sure how to fix this either. Louis turned away and started to remove his costume. Niall did the same. Liam sat down in the chair, while Harry sat back down on the couch. Zayn just stood there not knowing what he should do looking at the other boys hoping someone would say something to break the tension. But they didn’t. Everyone just stayed silent. No one daring to make eye contact with anyone else.

Zayn started to take off his shoes and reached up to pull off his wig when Louis suddenly spun round glaring at him, tightly saying, “Don’t!!!! DO NOT take off your costume!! Put those shoes back on NOW!!” Zayn blinked and did as he had been ordered. He slunk forward to grab the lacy panties that were still on the floor, maybe he could slip into the toilet and put them back on but before he could get to them, Louis picked them up. “No, you don’t. Sluts like you don’t wear pants!” He turned back around and continued to remove his costume. Zayn looked around at the others but no one said a word. Niall was still taking his costume off as well so seemed far too preoccupied with that to apparently notice what was happening. Liam sat in the chair wordless, suddenly finding his phone the most important thing in the world, pretending to be engrossed in what was on the screen and Harry just shrugged his shoulders, the red not leaving his cheeks, not knowing what to say or do.

The silence in the room was deafening. Zayn stood rooted to where he had been standing not knowing whether to move or not. He was dying to take these shoes off. His feet really were hurting him and standing there in his skirt without any panties on with his cock still slightly leaking just felt wrong. The minutes passed silently by. Louis had most of his prosthetics off and was in his own clothes again. He was mucking around with his hair, face still burning with anger. He was trying to regain his composure but the hurt and anger ripping through his body was so overwhelming. He knew he was over reacting but he couldn’t stop himself. He had absolutely no idea how he wanted this to end, what Zayn was supposed to do to supposedly redeem himself, what Harry could do to make this whole mess better.

Zayn had enough though and walked up to Louis grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to face him. “What do you want?” he hissed. The humiliation had now turned into anger. “Do you want me to get down on my knees and suck you off in front of the boys? Do you want me to bend over on the couch so you can fuck me in front of them? Will that make you feel better? Is that what you want?”

Louis felt like the air had been pressed out of his lungs. He didn’t know what he wanted but humiliating Zayn wasn’t it. He really didn’t know how to salvage this situation without looking like a complete tit. The other boys still said nothing, didn’t look up, none of them knowing what they should do.

Then Harry stood up and walked over, he felt that he was responsible for this whole mess starting and thought it best to intervene at this point. It really had gone on long enough and he could tell by the look on his face that Louis was now drowning. He also was fairly certain that all the lads felt that Zayn was really hot dressed as Veronica so he decided to push this to the next level.

“Okay let’s all take a breath and calm down. I think we can all agree that we think that Zayn looks really hot as a woman, right!” He said as more of a statement than a question but he looked at Liam who nodded, Niall who also gave a nod and then finally at Louis who just stared back at Harry, finally relenting with a very quiet “yes alright already.”

Harry walked up to Zayn turning him to face him, encircling his arms around his waist. “So Veronica, how would you like to come back with us to our hotel to party? How much would you like to have each of us in your pretty little mouth? How much would you like to feel each one of us inside you? Filling you up, making you come hard?”

Harry could hear the boys gasping and holding their breaths while he could feel Zayn starting to quiver under his touch. He knew that he really was pushing it but he also knew that besides himself, Louis would be up for it and Niall would need very little convincing. The only one here that would object would be Liam and he turned his eyes to look at him. Liam looked at the others, his head was spinning. He knew he should be the voice of reason here, but really this situation was already so weird maybe there wasn’t any coming back from it. He looked at Zayn and had to admit he looked sexy and felt his face flush and his pants tighten. Harry knew in that moment that even Liam would go for it. After all they weren’t talking about Zayn, this was Veronica and she was gorgeous.

Zayn just nodded his head, not really sure how this was all going to play out but really wanting to find out. Harry just laughed and walked out of the room, “back in a minute”. He went to organize it with the powers that be that Zayn would be leaving as Veronica and to get the five of them back to their hotel without anyone seeing them. They all had to be back tomorrow anyway so they would return the props and outfit then, but for tonight Veronica was going to spend the night with the 1D boys. As Harry left the room the others looked at each nervously, not knowing what to say so they stayed silent waiting for him to get back.

Harry grabbed a long coat from wardrobe which would hide Zayn from prying eyes. Goodness knows they had to be careful about the press and fans getting any suspicious photos that could possibly be splashed all over the internet and tabloids by sun up.

He returned to the dressing room, giving Zayn the coat and rounding up the other boys. He could feel the nervous tension through the others but knew that this was something they all really wanted to do even if not everyone realized this yet. Louis’ anger had seemed to have settled and he was just as subdued as the others. He hated not being in control, and he definitely was not in control right now. When they had been younger it was always Louis who was the leader, the one to push everyone just that bit further than they probably were comfortable with. This time he felt slightly out of his depth.

 

 

They all got into the van and rode the way back to the hotel in silence. Getting upstairs to Harry’s hotel room was also uneventful. The moment they were all in the room Harry put the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the handle and put the chain across to make sure that they had no unwanted intrusions. The room was quite big with a giant king size bed dominating the room and a small lounge area. Liam sank down into the chair, while Louis and Niall sat down on the couch. Zayn stood in the middle of the room not quite sure what to do. He still didn’t have any pants on and could feel himself stirring.

Harry took the coat from Zayn then grabbed drinks from the minibar and threw one to each of the boys, who each in turn downed them straight in one go. No one really knew how this was going to proceed and everyone but Harry felt nervous. Harry just felt they should go with it and not overthink anything. He went to his bag and pulled out the bottle of lube and packet of condoms, placing them on the bed side table.

You could cut the air with a knife the tension was so great, each of them watching Harry’s every move, knowing what his actions actually meant. Their eyes kept darting between each other. No one saying a word; the air thick with the nervous sexual tension that clung between them.

Harry walked over to Zayn wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him into his body, pressing his lips against his, pushing his tongue in and kissing him deeply. He pulled back and smiled and then led him to Louis. Harry pulled Louis up to his feet and then pushed the two boys together. Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck pressing his body against him and brushed his lips over his mouth. He hadn’t realised until this moment how much he had wanted to kiss Louis again, to feel his lips against his, pushing their tongues together, exploring each other’s mouth.

Louis recognised the old want in his belly, the need that he had always had for Zayn, just made that much more urgent with him dressed as Veronica. Somehow this felt even better, maybe it was because he had been so angry earlier or maybe it was because it had been years since they had touched each in this way but the need his body felt for Zayn in this moment was overwhelming. Their kiss turned desperate and they started grinding their hardening cocks against each other.

Harry gently pulled them apart and moved Zayn in front of Niall. Louis looked disappointedly at Harry. “What the hell?” Harry smiled, “Patience, Boo. We’ve got all night.” Louis plonked himself back down onto the coach with a huff.

Harry looked at Niall. “Your turn.” Niall stood up and grabbed Zayn by the waist pulling him towards his body and immediately kissed him hard and urgently sliding one hand up Zayn’s back and the other down over his backside, squeezing him lightly and digging his fingers into his cheek. Niall didn’t need to be told twice, he was willing to go with the whole Veronica charade. After all you only live once.

Zayn’s head was spinning. He was surprised how much he was enjoying this, how turned on he felt. He was thankful that Harry was controlling everything, helping to draw this out, building it up slowly; making everyone take their time. Harry pulled Zayn away from Niall, who sat back down next to Louis, and moved him in front of Liam.

“Payno, you’re up.” Liam looked around the room at the other boys, hesitating slightly, feeling very unsure. He stood up nervously. “I’m not sure about this,” he muttered quietly. Harry moved behind him and started to massage his shoulders. He moved his mouth next to his ear and softly said, “Just relax Liam and enjoy yourself. Don’t you think that Veronica is beautiful? Don’t you want to kiss her?” Liam felt himself nodding.

He moved tentatively towards Zayn and nervously put his hands on his hips looking into his eyes. Zayn put one of his hands on his cheek gently stroking it and the other around his neck pulling him in slowly and pressing his lips against Liam’s. He kept his mouth closed not wanting to scare Liam off. They went slowly and he could feel Liam start to relax into the kiss finally opening his mouth. Zayn took the hint and brushed his tongue over his lips then pushing it in slowly. He took his time but could feel Liam slowly give himself over to Zayn moving his body closer to him. Liam was slightly shocked to feel himself getting hard and softly moaned when Zayn ground up against him. This seemed to be Harry’s cue to pull them apart.

“Okay, I think we should all get a bit more comfortable. Everyone start by taking your shoes and socks off. Then your shirts and pants.” Harry pulled Zayn towards the bed and looked around at the other boys. They did as they were instructed, although Liam turned to face the wall while doing so. He had no idea how he was actually going to go through with this. Anytime he stopped and thought about what they were doing he could feel his heart race and the panic rise up. What the hell were they all thinking? Oh yes that’s right, they weren’t!

“What do we think, should Veronica keep her clothes on?” Harry asked.

“Definitely leave the pantyhose and garter belt on, maybe lose the skirt,” Niall suggested confidently, as if this was just a regular conversation. “And probably take off the blouse but keep on the bra.” Harry looked at Liam, who just blushed and shrugged his shoulders and then at Louis who nodded his head in agreement.

“Niall why don’t you come over here and help Veronica get more comfortable then,” Harry instructed. Harry moved away to take his clothes off while Niall nodded enthusiastically and rushed up to Zayn throwing his arms around his waist and pulling him in against his body for a very heated kiss. As their lips and tongues locked, Niall’s fingers undid the button of Zayn’s skirt and slid down the zipper. He then placed his hands on Zayn’s hips hooking his thumbs under the waistband moving his skirt down until it fell around his feet. Once the restraints of the skirt were removed, Zayn’s hard cock bobbed right up leaking pre come from his tip making him moan loudly.

Niall slid his hands back around Zayn’s waist and let then glide over his now exposed arse, squeezing his cheeks and digging his fingers into the soft flesh. He stepped back slightly and brought his hands to the front of Zayn’s blouse and slowly undid the buttons while still kissing him. Once the buttons were undone he looked into Zayn’s eyes and slid the blouse off his shoulders, down his arms until it hit the floor.

“Fuck me, you are so gorgeous,” he said softly, bringing Zayn back to his body and grinding their cocks together.

Harry felt that he needed to move this on. “Niall sit down on the bed against the headboard and Veronica, kneel between his legs. Niall would you like Veronica to suck you off?” Niall smiled and said, “Yes, please.”

Harry looked at Zayn, “Veronica, would you like to suck Niall’s cock?”

Zayn blinked at Harry and nodded. It was so strange having Harry keep addressing him as Veronica, but it was turning him on, so much more than he would have imagined. He got between Niall’s legs and took his cock into his hand lightly moving it up and down his shaft leaving his foreskin still slightly covering the head. He was so hard and leaking at the tip and Zayn couldn’t believe how much he wanted to take him into his mouth. He licked his lips, kissed the head lightly and placed his lips around him and slid his mouth down the shaft to his hand pulling his foreskin down in the process.

Niall moaned loudly and put his hands in Zayn’s wig careful not to pull it off. Zayn still had the make up on and watching his cherry red lips slide up and down his length was so hot. He tried to slow his breathing and closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to come before they got started.

Louis was still sitting on the coach watching the show loosely gliding his hand up and down his cock, lightly enough for him to feel good but nowhere near enough to get himself off. Liam sat in the chair, knuckles whitening from gripping the arms of it trying desperately to breathe and stay calm. A couple of times he thought of just grabbing his clothes and running out of the room. It kind of scared him that he was actually hard and turned on by everything that was going on. Harry could tell that Liam was still unsure so he moved over to him and tugged him up to his feet guiding him over to the bed, giving him a great big dazzling smile.

Harry sat down on the other side from Niall and Zayn resting against the head board and pulled Liam down to him so that Liam’s back was resting against Harry’s chest. Harry put his arms around him and stroked his chest, kissing his cheek and neck and cooing encouraging words softly into his ear.

“It’s okay love, just breathe. Just relax and enjoy yourself. Look at how beautiful Veronica looks with her beautiful lips around Niall’s hard cock. Look at her beautiful arse. Look at how much Niall is enjoying this. Wouldn’t you love to fuck her mouth? Wouldn’t you love to see your cock inside of her?”

Liam took a deep breath and nodded. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous after all he was with his boys. They always looked after each other. Nothing would happen that anyone didn’t want. Harry was right, he did want this. He always had a special spot for Zayn and he loved them all so much. He didn’t understand why he always had to be so uptight with everything and not just give himself over to the moment. He let himself sink further into Harry and decided not to overthink this situation. Harry could feel Liam finally relax as he let out a loud sigh and continued to stroke his chest and kiss his neck.

Harry refocused on Niall and Zayn and could see that Niall was getting close.

“Veronica pull off now love but stay where you are. Niall get up for a minute,” Harry instructed softly. “Veronica, would you like to have Liam in your mouth now?”

Zayn looked at Harry and nodded, “Yes please.” He then looked at Liam who still looked a little bit nervous but much better than he had been and smiled at him. “Yes please Liam?” eyes questioning him, hoping that he really wanted to do this.

Liam smiled back, nodding his head slightly and crawled over to Zayn. He leaned in and kissed him softly. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes with their kisses getting more heated and then Liam sat where Niall had been. Zayn had to move a bit to reposition himself and be able to go down on Liam.

Harry spoke again, “Niall, why don’t you grab the lube and get behind Veronica and open her up? Go slowly and gently. Start with one finger, okay?” Harry looked at each of them, making sure everyone was still alright and they each nodded. Louis got up and moved over to the bed sitting near Harry so that he could get a better view.

Niall grabbed the lube and got back onto the bed. He spread the lube onto his fingers while Zayn started to slowly go to work on Liam’s very hard cock. Liam took a deep breath and groaned. He couldn’t believe how good this felt, how amazing Veronica’s mouth felt. Liam had to keep calling Zayn Veronica in his head otherwise he didn’t know if he would be able to do this. Which really was ridiculous since beyond Zayn’s sinful mouth around his dick, he could see his Zayn’s extremely hard cock bobbing up and down.

Niall spread Zayn’s knees further apart so that he could get better access. He took his finger and lightly rubbed Zayn’s hole, circling around the puckering and then lightly brushing it over it, teasing him with it. He started to slowly push his index finger in. Despite the fact that Harry had already fingered and fucked him just a few hours earlier, he was still really tight. Niall took his time pumping his finger in and out, wriggling it around. When he felt that Zayn was ready, he pushed in the second finger. He continued sliding them in and out and scissoring them apart trying to stretch Zayn.

Niall decided to experiment a bit, he knew that if you hit the prostrate it was supposed to feel amazing, so he moved his fingers around and sure enough there it was. Zayn stopped going down on Liam and groaned really loudly pushing his hips back onto Niall’s fingers trying to chase more of that feeling. That was all the encouragement that Niall needed and he went to town, adding a third finger trying to get Zayn to make those noises again. He actually loved this and his cock was so hard now that it was leaking everywhere.

Niall looked at Liam, eyes closed, mouth open, looking totally blissed out. Then he looked over at Harry and Louis, both so hard. He looked down at Zayn, eyes moving from his fingers fucking into his hole to his head bobbing up and down on Liam’s cock. He slid his other hand down Zayn’s spine towards his neck. He pulled at Zayn’s shoulder trying to get his attention.

“Babe, I really want to fuck you. Do you want that too? Do you think that you’re ready?” Niall hoped that he had said that without sounding too needy and desperate, which is exactly how he felt.

Zayn looked at Liam who stroked his cheek, eyes shining with love, then over at Harry who smiled at him and then at Louis who nodded. He looked over his shoulder at Niall and breathlessly said, “Yes please, Nialler.”

Liam pulled Zayn up closer to him so that he could rest his hands on his shoulders and kiss him. He needed to slow things down for himself if he was going to last. Zayn was still on his knees and pushed his bum out towards Niall spreading his legs further apart. Niall grabbed a condom and the lube. He rolled the condom on, spread the lube over his throbbing cock and a bit more over Zayn’s hole. Niall rubbed the head of his cock up and down Zayn’s crack before lining up to his hole and slowly pushing in. The position they were in was not the best but Zayn tried to breathe through it and relax as Niall pushed all the way in and then stilled.

Zayn rested his head on Liam’s shoulder as Liam stroked his hand up and down his back and whispered encouragement into his ear, kissing him on his neck and shoulder. Niall started to slowly move keeping his thrusts shallow. Liam took his right hand and slid it down between him and Zayn getting hold of Zayn’s cock. He slid his thumb over his slit and spread the pre come over his head and down his shaft, sliding his hand up and down his hard length. Niall started to speed things up, pulling out further and thrusting in harder and faster. He shuffled his knees up getting in closer, digging his fingers into Zayn’s hips, pulling him back onto his cock hard as he thrust forward into him and the slight change in angle was enough to get to the right spot.

Zayn’s breathing became erratic, it was becoming all too much. The makeup; the high heels that were still on his feet; the pantyhose and garter belt; the bra and fake boobs. The build-up had been so slow and over such a long period of time and now with Niall thrusting into him from behind hitting his sweet spot, Liam’s hand sliding up and down his cock and kissing him in front and knowing that Louis and Harry were watching the whole thing unfold, Zayn felt like he was about to explode!

Which is exactly what he did, clenching around Niall’s cock making him come as well, spilling his seed all over Liam’s hand, stomach and chest. He collapsed even further onto Liam trying desperately to get air into his lungs, Liam desperately trying to ground him and soothe him through his orgasm, kissing his lips and cheeks using his clean hand to hold his chin soothing his thumb over his skin. Niall gently pulled out and removed the condom, getting up and throwing it in the bin while Liam cleaned himself up with some tissues. Harry, Louis and Niall moved closer, touching and kissing Zayn, making sure that he was okay.

Harry grabbed his chin, moving his face to look into his eyes. “Are you okay, babe?” Zayn nodded, smiling into Harry’s face. Harry moved forward and kissed his lips. “Do you want to keep going beautiful? Do you need to take a bit of a break?”

Zayn looked into Harry’s eyes and nodded, “No, I’m okay. I want to keep going, please.”

“You know that we love you, don’t you babe?” Harry asked touching his hand to Zayn’s cheek and leaning in to give him a kiss on his lips.

“Yes, I know. I love you all too,” Zayn replied.

Harry turned to Louis, “Do you want to go last?”

“Yes thanks Harold,” Louis smiled and turned to Zayn. “I want you to remember who you belong to, okay darling!”

Zayn nodded, smiled and said softly, “I know! I’ve always belonged to you, Boo.”

Niall moved next to Louis. Harry looked at Louis asking the question with his eyes but not saying it out loud. Louis just nodded and Harry turned to Liam and Zayn.

“Liam would you like Veronica to ride your cock?” Liam looked at Zayn and then back at Harry and nodded. “Yes please, if that’s alright with you Veronica?” looking back at Zayn. Zayn looked into Liam’s eyes, leaned in, whispered, “Yes, Liam. I would love that,” and kissed him passionately.

Zayn leaned across to the bedside cupboard, grabbed the lube and a condom. He turned back to Liam, gave his still hard cock a few strokes and then rolled the condom on for him. He opened the lube and then spread it over Liam’s penis, moving in to give him another kiss. He moved up Liam’s body, reached behind him and held Liam’s cock in his hand, lining himself up and then lowered himself slowly onto it until he was fully seated. Zayn couldn’t believe that his own cock was already stirring again and that he was already quite hard. He stilled for a minute and then lifted himself up and then dropped back down onto Liam.

He did this a few times until Liam sprang into action grabbing hold of Zayn’s hips moving him a little more forward, thrusting up into him as he pushed Zayn back down onto him. Zayn started groaning and his cock jumped straight up as Liam hit his spot. It was almost too much, he still felt really sensitive, but it just felt so good. The sounds he was making were absolutely pornographic. Liam could feel the familiar warmth flooding his body and tried to breathe through it, trying to hang on, hoping that Zayn would come again soon, not wanting to come before him.

He leaned his head forward, “Do you want to come again for me, darling?”

Zayn breathlessly said, “Yes, yes please.”

Liam wrapped his hand around Zayn’s now hard cock and spread the pre come that was beading at the tip down his shaft and started pumping his hand up and down at the same rhythm that he was pumping his cock into his hole. It only took a few strokes before Zayn was coming again spurting over Liam’s chest again, which tipped Liam over the edge as well. They both clung to each other resting their foreheads together trying to get their breaths back.

Zayn could feel Liam softening so moved so that he could pull out and they both collapsed onto the bed on their backs side by side. Liam removed the condom, cleaned himself up again with some tissues and threw them in the bin, settling back on the bed with Niall, Louis and Harry.

Everyone looked at Harry waiting for the next set of instructions.

“Are you ready for Louis, Veronica?” he asked.

Louis snapped back at Harry, “I told you that I was going last!!”

Harry looked at Louis in surprise, “I already had a turn remember?”

“We could hardly forget, could we? That’s how we got here isn’t it?” he said testily.

For the first time Harry looked unsure and realised that everyone expected him to take his turn with “Veronica”. He looked at Zayn not sure if he was able to do this and asked the question with his eyes. Zayn looked at Harry fondly and shyly said, “It’s what I want. All of you, here, like this.”

Harry moved around to the other side of the bed and crawled between Zayn’s legs. He grabbed a pillow and put it under Zayn’s hips, pushing his knees up exposing his hole for Harry to see. It looked so red and swollen and overused. He lent his body over the top of Zayn and leant down to gently kiss him. He peppered kisses all over his neck and cheeks and jawline and lips, then looked into his eyes searching them trying to make sure that he really was okay and that this was really what he wanted. “Are you sure? Just say if this is too much.”

Zayn nodded and smiled. “I really want this. Please?”

Harry grabbed the lube again and another condom and set about prepping himself. Once the condom was on, he hitched Zayn’s legs over his arms and pushed his legs to his chest. He lined himself up and slowly pushed his cock into him. Zayn hissed underneath him. He was really quite sore and was sure that he wouldn’t be able to walk for a week after this but he really wanted this. He really wanted each of them taking him and sharing him as Veronica. The wig, the clothes and the makeup really did make him feel like he was someone else and loved the freedom that it gave him to behave like this. Like there weren’t any consequences.

Harry bottomed out and waited a couple of moments for Zayn to adjust before he started to move. It didn’t take long for Harry to find Zayn’s prostate and was hitting it on every thrust, slowly dragging his big cock out and quickly pushing back in. Harry had been hard for so long that he really didn’t think he would last very long so he desperately tried to concentrate on Zayn. Zayn had already come three times and wasn’t sure he could again but the decadence of the whole situation seemed to work like a magic potion and he was hardening up again, quickly. Harry started rotating his hips with his thrusts in and Zayn’s mind and body just went into overload. Before he knew it the orgasm ripped through him again making him clench around Harry. Harry came after a couple more thrusts and just collapsed down on top of Zayn, kissing his mouth sloppily.

 

 

Harry pushed himself off, pulled out and got rid of the condom. He turned around to Louis and it was like someone had suddenly flicked a switch. Louis held his hand up, “No, don’t say anything Harold. You’ve had your fun but I’m taking over now, thank you.” Everyone turned and looked at Louis. He could see the surprise on their faces but he had taken the back seat for long enough and he was taking back control. Louis Tomlinson was usually the one telling everyone what was what, not Harry Styles! He had floundered for a bit after losing grip of the situation earlier but he was back now. He was the one calling the shots again!

“Harry, go run a hot bath and put some of your puncey bubble bath and bath salts in it. Niall order some room service, none of us have eaten yet. And Liam, you can help me get Zayn out of this get up. Then you can all put some clothes on.” Zayn just looked at Louis disappointed and had to bite down on his lip so he wouldn’t cry. Was Louis disgusted with him? Was he still angry? He didn’t sound angry, but he also wasn’t taking his turn with him either. He was confused, had no idea what was going on but he let himself be pulled up by Louis. He let Liam and Louis undress him properly, taking of the wig as well.

Once he was completely naked, Louis pulled him gently into the bathroom. “Come on love, let’s get you cleaned up. Yes?” He didn’t wait for an answer but put him into the tub and grabbed a washer. Louis started to clean the makeup off Zayn’s face and then washing him down gently exposing all the tattoos that had been covered up earlier that day. He was being so sweet and Zayn really didn’t understand what was going on. He looked at Louis searching his face for an answer and before he knew it the tears were spilling and streaming down his cheeks.

Louis held his face in his hands. “Hey babe, what’s the matter?” He said the words so gently and with so much love that Zayn cried even more.

“Don’t you want me?” He said in such a small voice that Louis realised that Zayn had completely misunderstood the situation and could feel his heart break for him.

“Baby, of course I do. How could you possibly think that I don’t want you?” and gently started kissing Zayn’s cheeks caressing his hair and his neck trying desperately to reassure him.

“But why did you take off the outfit? Why am I in the bath?”

“Because love, you needed a break and because I want to be with you. Not “Veronica”. You, Zayn!” Louis continued to smother Zayn in kisses just to make sure his meaning was absolutely clear.

Louis pulled him out of the tub, turned on the shower and pulled them both under the cascading water. He proceeded to wash Zayn and then himself before turning off the water and towelling each of them dry. He wrapped the towel around himself and grabbed the hotel dressing gown and put it around Zayn walking them both out of the bathroom.

The food had arrived in the meantime and the others had already started eating. Harry raised his eyes to Louis and Zayn, silently questioning them. “Everything alright?” he asked.

Louis nodded, “Yes Harold, everything is great.” Zayn smiled and nodded in agreement. They sat down and ate the food in silence. Once they had all finished, Louis grabbed his clothes and put them on. He took Zayn’s hand pulling his body to him and turned to the others.

“We’re going to bed now. We’ll see you in the morning okay?”

Harry looked worried, “Are we all okay? Like things aren’t going to be all weird tomorrow, right?” He looked at each of the boys.

“I’m fine,” said Niall, still shoving food into his mouth.

“Yes, all good,” Liam said shyly.

“I’m okay, really I am,” said Zayn.

“Stop worrying Harry. We’re all good. Okay?” said Louis with a smile.

“Just checking,” said Harry. “See you in the morning then.”

Louis led Zayn out of Harry’s room and down to his room, opening the door and ushering him in. Zayn just stood there looking at Louis waiting for a sign as to what he was supposed to do now.

“Zayn, why don’t you take the robe off and get into bed? Okay love? Are you tired?”

Zayn took the robe off and climbed under the covers. “No, I’m okay.”

Louis walked into the bathroom and after a couple of minutes walked back out naked. He climbed into bed next to Zayn putting something on the bedside cupboard. He slid up close to Zayn, wrapping his arms around him and pressed their bodies together.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked again. Zayn nodded. Louis took that as a cue to continue, “Would you like me to show you how much I love you? How much you turn me on? How much I want you?”

Zayn smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically, “Yes please Boo.”

“If this is too much, you have to say so Zayn. Okay?”

“It’s not too much. I really want this Louis. I really want you. Please. I really need you.” Zayn really didn’t care if he sounded needy. He was. Louis had been his first and before today his only. Right now he needed to be consumed by him once again. Have him own him and reclaim him.

Louis pulled him in closer and started to slowly kiss him. He really wanted them to take their time. Explore each other and rediscover each other’s bodies. He wanted them to reconnect, he wanted Zayn to be all his again and he wanted to be all Zayn’s.

They took their time kissing each other, letting their lips and tongues explore and enjoy, letting their hands slide over bare skin, to touch and caress and feel one another. Louis pulled his head back to look Zayn in the eyes bringing his hand up to his cheek, cupping it and running his thumb over his lips. He was so beautiful. His big beautiful brown eyes and long lashes, his smooth beautiful face that screamed to be kissed with those sinful lips that promised so much joy. He looked at him for so long and then whispered, “I love you so much.” He meant it so much in that moment that he could feel the emotion surging through his body and felt the tears threatening to fill his eyes. He blinked hard and swallowed, trying hard to regain his composure.

“I love you too, Louis. Always have, always will.”

Zayn pulled Louis back to him and kissed him long and hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth with a sudden urgency. He pushed Louis onto his back and rolled over on top of him sliding his legs between Louis’ and pressing their hard cocks together. He kissed along Louis’ jawline making his way down his throat towards his collarbone and across to the top of his shoulder; sucking, kissing, nipping and licking his way. In a few places he sucked really hard, knowing that he would leave marks on his skin. His mouth moved down over his tattoos and towards his chest moving across to his right nipple.

He teased and licked, making circles with his tongue, then sucking deeply, letting go and blowing a soft breathe against the wet skin, then diving back down biting and kissing again. Louis let out a load groan and his body shifted underneath Zayn, his hands were in Zayn’s hair gently tugging and caressing. Zayn moved his mouth across to the left nipple bringing his fingers up to continue playing with the right one. He repeated the process, hearing Louis’ breathing getting ragged and feeling him try to buck his hips up to get some much needed friction for his leaking and throbbing cock.

Zayn smiled against Louis’ skin and looked up at his face. His eyes were half closed but as they met Zayn’s he smiled back at him, licking his lips. Zayn continued to work his way done Louis’ torso, leaving little love bites as he peppered his skin with his kisses, licks and bites. Finally he got to his belly button and then travelled down the trail of hair leading him to the main attraction. But just as Louis thought that Zayn was finally going to take him in his mouth, he veered off going to one hip and then back over to the other side. Then he continued down his thigh kissing down to above his knee and then back up on the inside of his leg stopping short of his balls. He paid the same attention to the other leg, then completely stopped pushing Louis’ knees up so that his feet were flat on the bed.

“Fuck, would you stop teasing me please. Please Zayn! I really need you to touch me already!” Louis’ cock was so hard and swollen and the pre come was dribbling onto his stomach.

Zayn grabbed Louis around the base with his hand and leant forward. He licked and kissed around the head and over his slit tasting Louis. He licked up the underside along his throbbing vein back up and teased just a little bit more. Louis moaned and put his hand in his mouth biting into the back of it so that he wouldn’t just scream out at the top of his lungs. Zayn gave a soft laugh and the moved his lips around Louis, sucking the head lightly, enjoying the taste of Louis. Slowly he started to move his mouth down the shaft and then back up. Just lightly, not too hard, not too much pressure. Not yet. Each time he moved his mouth back down, he tried to take in more of Louis.

He could have gone all the way down quite easily, he had already given the others blow jobs earlier but he wanted to draw this out for as long as he could. Zayn pulled off and put two of his fingers into his mouth sucking and licking them obscenely while using his other hand to squeeze and caress Louis’ balls. He took the fingers out and bent back down one hand holding Louis’ cock again, lightly sucked on his balls and then took him back into his mouth this time going all the way down until his nose was pressed into Louis’ pubes.

He moved his slicked up fingers past Louis’ balls gently rubbing behind them, then tracing them up towards his hole. Louis spread his legs further apart giving Zayn better access and he gently rubbed his fingers around and over the puckered hole. As he kept bobbing his head up and down Louis’ cock, he pressed one finger against him and gently pushed through the tight muscle and wriggled his finger around. He continued pushing his finger all the way in and then started pumping it in and out feeling for that spot that he knew would send Louis over the edge.

Louis was gasping and moaning. The sensations were amazing and he knew that it wouldn’t take long. Then Zayn found it and Louis screamed out. He felt the pooling in his stomach and the heat go through his body. He was sweating and panting and moaning and clutching Zayn’s hair in his hands.

“Z-zay-n ….. babe … I’m …. go-ing … to … come!”

Zayn pushed a second finger in brushing against Louis’ prostate every time he pushed his fingers in and sucked down on his cock hard, hallowing out his cheeks taking him all the way down. Louis screamed out again as his body stiffened and his hole clenched around Zayn’s fingers. He came in Zayn’s mouth with him swallowing down every drop he could and licking up what had dribbled out. He kept his fingers inside Louis and gently stroked his cock helping Louis ride out his orgasm.

After a couple of minutes Louis started to giggle. “Enough Zayn, stop please,” he said breathlessly. Zayn let go of his softening dick as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. Louis pulled Zayn up to him, putting his arms around him and kissing him deeply, tasting himself.

“That was AMAZING! Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll return the favour,” he said with his eyes closed. He forced himself to open his eyes and found Zayn gazing at him with a big smile on his face and eyes filled with adoration. They kissed a little more and Louis became very aware of Zayn’s very neglected and hard cock pressed up against his stomach. He pushed himself up.

“Okay babe, swap places, lie down on your back and spread ‘em.” Zayn didn’t have to be told twice. He had already had four orgasms tonight but my god his dick was throbbing and was so hard again now. He desperately needed Louis to take him over the edge again. He eagerly lay down and Louis moved on top of Zayn, kissing him deeply again. Now it was Louis’ turn to lavish attention on Zayn and although he knew that Zayn was really turned on already, he wanted to take his time with Zayn’s body and show him how much he loved him.

Louis licked, kissed and sucked his way over Zayn’s body, pressing his fingers into his biceps, paying special attention to all of the places Zayn loved to be touched, the places that made him gasp and moan and whimper. Tweaking his nipples, caressing his sides and as he made his way down his body leaving purple marks on his body. Making sure that if anyone looked at Zayn for the next few days they would know that he belonged to Louis. He licked up the pre come that had been leaking onto Zayn’s stomach savouring the taste of him.

Louis held Zayn’s cock in his hand sliding it up and down a few times before moving his mouth towards the tip. He licked around the head, pushed his tongue into the slit a few times, then placed sweet kisses down the underside. He moved his lips around the tip and then plunged down flattening his tongue against his length as he sucked back up. Zayn had one hand in Louis’ hair and the other clutching the sheets, keeping his body stiff so that he wouldn’t buck up into Louis’ mouth.

Louis pulled off replacing his mouth with his hand while moving his mouth down to his balls, kissing them and sucking them into his mouth. Louis could feel Zayn’s balls tighten up so he moved away and sat up. He pushed Zayn’s legs up so his feet were flat on the bed, grabbed a pillow and got Zayn to lift up while he put it under his hips. He leant back down placing his hands under Zayn’s buttocks and spread his cheeks apart with his thumbs. He licked a stripe up his crack licking around the rim of his hole.

Zayn moaned even louder, the sensations were so overwhelming; no one had ever done that to him before and he loved it. Louis kept alternately between lightly flicking his tongue over his hole, kissing it, sucking on the rim and licking around it slightly pushing his tongue in.

“Lou, I don’t think I can last if you keep doing that and I really want you to fuck me please,” he pleaded. “I want you to fill me up and feel you inside me.”

Louis pulled back and sat up, grabbed the lube and poured it onto his fingers, spreading it around. He pushed his index finger easily and after a few thrusts in and out, he added his middle finger. He took a bit more time wriggling them around and scissoring Zayn open. He waited a few minutes and then added a third finger. He had been concentrating on opening Zayn up but now his fingers searched for his prostate, changing the angle a bit.

Louis knew he had found it when Zayn gasped and arched his back, panting and moaning loudly. “Lou, please,” he was begging now. Louis pulled his fingers out and reached over to get a condom. Zayn stopped him grabbing his wrist with his hand, looking into his eyes and shyly said, “I want to feel you come inside me please, Lou.”

Louis blinked a few times his head spinning. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Before today, I’d only ever been with you and I used condoms with the other boys today. Have you been with any other guy besides me?”

Louis shook his head, “No, you’ve been the only one.”

“Then please, come inside me.” Louis nodded. He poured some more lube onto his hand and stroked his hard cock a few times, making sure that he was well coated. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into Zayn as Zayn wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, pulling him down to him. After everything Zayn had done today he still felt tight around Louis, so he went slowly.

Louis had his elbows either side of Zayn’s head and was looking into his eyes. “I want you to look at me when you come, don’t close your eyes. Okay?” Zayn nodded. Louis moved his body slightly and then started to pick up speed and thrust into Zayn a bit deeper and a bit harder, rubbing against his prostate.

“I’m not gonna last long, Boo,” he whimpered.

“That’s okay love. I want you to come for me. Alright? Please come for me now.”

Zayn felt so overwhelmed, the feeling of Louis filling him up, the sensations of having him hitting his prostate, the delicious feel of having his cock trapped between their bodies and the friction of Louis body thrusting into him. But more than anything was the look on Louis’ face, the love and tenderness that radiated from him. He could feel his eyes start to well with tears, could feel the build-up in the pit of his stomach, could feel the flush that was going through his body, could feel the waves of pleasure starting to surge through him until he was falling over the edge, trying to keep his eyes on Louis, gasping, clutching, moaning, crying, screaming. The feeling was so intense he could see white and couldn’t hear anything anymore.

Watching Zayn fall apart underneath him, clenching around him sent the orgasm rip through his own body. Louis thought his last orgasm had been intense but this was even more so. He could feel himself spill and fill Zayn up.

Louis thrust forward a few more times but kept them shallow and gentle before stopping still and running his hands over Zayn’s face and leaning down to kiss him deeply. They both stilled trying to get their breaths back, kissing and caressing each other, both coming down from their highs still joined together.

Louis had started to soften and they could both feel him start to slip out. They both looked at each and giggled making Louis slip out further.

“Stop giggling; wait until I’ve pulled out otherwise we’re going to make a mess here.” Zayn grabbed the box of tissues holding them out for Louis as he pulled out. They both tried to clean up without getting too much come on the sheets. This is the part they never showed in the movies!

Zayn moved the pillow from under his hips as Louis got up and threw the tissues in the bin. He came back to the bed as Zayn pulled up the covers and he slipped in beside him. They cuddled up together; Louis lying on his back pulling Zayn against him. He rested his head on Louis’ shoulder and looked up at him.

“I love you, Boo Bear.”

“I love you too, Zaynie.”

They kissed and Louis turned off the light. They both fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

They hadn’t planned it but they all gathered in Harry’s room for breakfast after they had all showered and gotten dressed that morning. Harry had put Veronica’s outfit in a neat pile to take back with them today. Given everything that had happened last night, the clothes looked okay and not too messed up. Thankfully they could be returned without too many questions having to be answered.

Niall turned up first waking Harry up, so he took it upon himself to text the others and ordered breakfast for everyone. Liam was already awake so he made his way to Harry’s room shortly after that. Zayn and Louis were woken by Niall’s text and after a lazy kissing and cuddling session, they showered, got dressed and also went to Harry’s room, arriving the same time as the food.

They all sat and ate their breakfasts in relative silence. Harry was still in bed, Niall sitting on top of the covers next to him, Liam sitting in what had now become his favourite chair and Zayn and Louis on the couch. Given what had happened the night before, the silence was actually quite comfortable. After all these years together and after all they had been through together, there really weren’t too many boundaries that could be crossed that could possibly break them apart. The fact was that whenever those sorts of boundaries were broken, it just brought them all closer together. None of them questioned it, they just went with it.

“So Zayn, how’s your arse this morning? Can you still walk straight?” Niall asked.

Louis turned and looked at him giving him a dirty look. “Don’t be so rude, Nialler.”

Zayn just smiled and said sheepishly, “All good, mate.”

“So do we get to hear about what you two did when you left us?” Niall persisted looking at them both.

“No you don’t! Just know that what happened yesterday before me and Zayn left this room last night, will NOT be happening again! Do we understand each other?” Louis stated, looking at Harry in particular. Harry’s cheeks reddened and he just nodded. Zayn moved closer to Louis and Louis put his arm around him pulling him against his body.

Niall, Liam and Harry looked at each and Niall looked back at Zayn and Louis, “So are you two like a couple now?”

Zayn and Louis hadn’t really discussed it but after last night it kind of felt like that was what was happening. They looked at each, Zayn smiling adoringly and shyly at Louis, Louis looked back at Zayn drowning in his eyes and leaned closer to kiss him again. Neither of them answered but it was fairly obvious that they were.

The five of them sat talking about nothing important for the next 30 minutes until they had to leave to finish shooting the video.

However, anytime one of them watched that music clip they couldn’t help but smile.

 

 


End file.
